Underwater: Drabbles
by BlueRedemption
Summary: Drabble scenes for Underwater. Naruto finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries... especially when an enamoured teenager by the name of Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions! Rather one-sided MinaNaru, shounen-ai, AU
1. Interrupted Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.  
><strong>

**AN** I know you're all frustrated that there hasn't been a new chapter of _Underwater_ to sate your MinaNaru needs. So, I will put up cut scenes to keep you from attacking me.  
>This is a request from a reviewer who has asked me to put up MinaNaru scenes. Read at your own disgression. Spoilers are possible, but if you're that desperate for more MinaNaru, read ahead~~<p>

**Warnings:**  
>AU<br>MinaNaru  
>Timetravel<br>ANBU!Minato  
>Jounin!Naruto<p>

**Summary:** It was official. Naruto now knew that God hated him. After all, why so much bad luck? But, Naruto finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries... especially when an enamoured teenager by the name of Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions!  
>Rather one-sided MinaNaru, shounen-ai, timetravel, AU<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater: Teaser Scenes<strong>

**_Interrupted Confession  
><em>**

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>There was an obvious change in the winds, and the area all around them seemed to give off a hint of a familiar earthy smell that Naruto immediately attributed to the 'scent of oncoming rain'. He could literally feel the heaviness in the air, and above them, the clouds - which had previously been white - had changed into an ominous grey.<p>

Abruptly pausing in his trek, Naruto was quick to glance toward the direction of the sudden sound of rolling thunder as it grumbled up in the skies, signalling an incoming storm. He grimaced unhappily when he finally felt the beginning of tiny pinpricks of water. One landed on his bottom lip, and he swiped his tongue at it unconsciously, tasting it. It was drizzling.

Wait, scratch that.

More droplets pelted parts of his exposed skin, coming down faster at an odd angle, gradually intensifying each passing second.

His companion jerked his head to the left, "This area is known to be dangerous during rain. We have to take shelter." The ANBU captain cautioned.

Naruto frowned edgily, "But, shouldn't we get back to Setsuna-chan as soon as we can? She'll be worried about us." He began to protest, unhappy about leaving their client who they had already been apart from for more than necessary. He was cut off by the other blonde shaking his head in disagreement.

Minato turned away from him, sneering at the mere thought of the girl who seemed to have a penchant for clinging onto Naruto's arm like a helpless damsel. "She will be fine. Risa and the others are with her. Our presence won't be needed." The taller teen assured in a tone that conveyed the feeling that he was completely unrepentant at the prospect of ditching their client. "I saw a deep indent in one of the rock features over there yesterday; we can take shelter under the overhang." Minato quickened his pace towards the location, knowing that the disgruntled younger jounin was right behind him.

It wasn't long before rain suddenly seemed to fall from the heavens in bucket loads. The cold water, although repelled somewhat by their jounin vests, started to seep into the dark blue standard jounin uniforms they wore beneath it. It began to change the material's shade to a black colour as it soaked up the liquid and began to get heavier – sticking to them like second skin.

"We need to get to the shelter fast!" Naruto called, raising his voice over the roar of the gale that was starting to pick up and the sudden crack from a lightning strike hitting the ground not far from their location. The torrential rain had started to obscure their vision, and anything further than several feet away had become increasingly harder to see by the minute.

"We're almost there!" Spotting the expanse of rock, Minato signalled for the tanned shinobi to head towards it.

They hurried beneath the outcropping of the gigantic rocks, taking refuge within the large pockmark on its side. It wasn't deep enough for it to be a cave, but it provided area for at least five people to sit or stand beneath it with plenty of room to spare.

The two shinobi sat down atop two small boulders that were situated beside each other, waiting for the rain to slow.

"Damn, I didn't think it would suddenly rain like this." Naruto confessed, a wry grin settling on his face as he stretched out his legs, resting his weight on the palms on his hands which were pressed against the sides of the boulder he sat on. "It sure puts a damper on our mission! Ah well, I'm sure the sun will come out in a little while, anyway. When do you think it will stop?" When there was no response from his companion, Naruto gazed at the taller boy beside him. The young shinobi prodigy's eyes were partly shadowed by his damp hair. A few stray, limp blond locks were sticking to his wet face. "Minato?"

A worried frown crossed his face, something was definitely up with the other teen. His keen eyes took note of the tense posture of the other young man, observing how the fair teen wrung his hands fleetingly before letting out a deep, sighing breath.

"It doesn't matter if the rain never stops." Minato's voice was barely above hushed whisper. Naruto moved closer, straining to hear him because what he had said was almost made inaudible by the vicious pitter-patter of the rain that continuously fell.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that, wondering if he had heard right. "Eh?" He garbled out unintelligently.

The young ANBU captain raised his head slowly, his eyes finally catching Naruto's azure gaze and holding them in a meaningful manner, trying to convey something. The Kyuubi container frowned apprehensively. That action alone indicated that whatever his young father was going to say, it was something significant; something very important. "It doesn't matter… if the sun never comes out." The prodigious captain continued.

Now the time traveller was very troubled, even alarmed, at the odd sentences. Did the other blonde hit his head or suffer some sort of mild concussion in the previous scuffle? He couldn't quite recall if he had, but the teen in front of him looked to be in perfectly good health from what he could see. "Minato…What-" He stopped himself from saying anything further when the other pushed on, clearly very adamant to continue. Naruto's mind started racing, frantically struggling to make _some_ kind of sense as to what the other shinobi was trying to say.

"It doesn't matter … even if the world ended now…"

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine before he could compress it. There was something … something so _intense_ lurking in those deep, emotional sapphire eyes of his young father. The flickers of unidentifiable emotions reflected in his eyes were impossible for Naruto to distinguish, but he _knew_ that it was definitely important. A strange feeling started to settle uneasily in the pit of his stomach as he wondered why Minato was acting so oddly. Something in the back of his mind was also nagging - telling him that he didn't _want_ to know what Minato was going to say. He mentally frowned, torn between the two emotions warring inside him. A large part of him was curious, wanting to know what the slightly older shinobi would say. Yet, there was a feeling that said he didn't want to find out and it would be best if he stopped this... conversation, or whatever it was.

The atmosphere was tense; trepidation was almost palpable in the air. The shorter teen fiddled and shifted, unable to keep still.

"Naruto, even if the world ended now… it wouldn't matter." Minato's voice rose slightly, there was a slight husky overtone as he ploughed on, "It wouldn't matter… because …" His voice wavered and cracked vaguely. The fair-skinned teen swallowed audibly, obviously finding it hard to continue. Yet, through it all, he stubbornly held Naruto's gaze steadily as he pressed on. From his peripheral vision, his could see that Minato's hands were violently shaking, before he curled it tightly into fists. Whatever it was he was trying to express was evidently taking up a lot of the ANBU captain's full reserve of energy and courage.

"Because you, Naruto… You're by my si-"

"_Naaaaaruto-kuuuun_!" A new voice successful drowned out the remainder of Minato's sentence and forced all of the younger blonde's attention away.

A short distance away, barely visible in the rain was the slender figure of their charge, waving enthusiastically as she eagerly ran through the rain with an umbrella, heading towards their direction.

Naruto grinned brightly as jumped up to a standing position and waved back, quickly forgetting whatever Minato had been trying to say. "Oo! Setsuna-chan! I'm glad to see you're okay!" He called as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

She was quick to latch onto him like a leech to freshly wet skin, clearly unbothered by the fact that the ninja was soaking wet. "Naruto-kun," She sniffled, amethyst eyes watery, "I was worried about you, so I asked the others to come with me to look for you."

He laughed cheerfully, patting her head. "Hey, come on! We promised we'd be back, and I never break my word! That's my way of the ninja."

"What were you two doing?" She suddenly asked suspiciously, realizing that the team leader, Minato, was behind the blonde she was currently attached to. "Are you taking shelter from the rain together? If you are, you don't need to - I bought a spare umbrella. It's in my bag, let me get it! Naruto-kun, you can share with one with me!" She simpered smugly.

"You're so thoughtful!" Naruto complimented the young girl who blushed prettily.

Taking her spare umbrella out from her bag, Setsuna cheerfully handed the miserable-looking ANBU the pink item.

"No, thank you." He declined with an obviously forced smile as he turned slightly away from them, getting up from his sitting position.

Naruto blinked, "Are you alright? You should take the umbrella, you'll get soaked." Concern tinted his inquisitive tone.

Minato shook his head, "It's fine. I need to cool my head, anyway. I'll see you both later." He responded crisply before running back out into the pouring rain.

"Did I… interrupt something?"

Naruto looked just as confused as she did, "I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>There you have it. One of Minato's **many** failed confession scenes planned for _Underwater_. As to where this confession scene is situated in the actual time line of my story... Teehee, I'm sure you can guess. I'll happily post more _Underwater _cutscenes if I garner enough interest.

Review if you crave more MinaNaru cutscenes :)


	2. Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.**

**AN:** I won't be putting in anything about the main plot, just MinaNaru bits and pieces for you starving MinaNaru supporters out there.  
>Anonymous review replies, as well as for those who have the review reply feature inactivated are in my profile :) Many thanks for taking the time to share your thoughts with me.<p>

**Warnings:**  
>Semi-AU<br>MinaNaru  
>Timetravel<br>ANBU!Minato  
>Jounin!Naruto<p>

**Summary:** It was official. Naruto now knew that God hated him. After all, why so much bad luck? But, Naruto finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries... especially when an enamoured teenager by the name of Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions!  
>Rather one-sided MinaNaru, shounen-ai, timetravel, AU<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater: Drabbles<strong>

**_Confused  
><em>**

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>Having enough of long stretch of tranquil silence, he turned to his companion, finally gathering the courage to ask the question he had wanted to know an answer to for so long. He clamped his mouth shut just as the question was at the tip of his tongue upon the realization that the shorter teen had finally succumbed to his tiredness. Minato sighed despondently. He had lost the perfect opportunity, and it would be immensely difficult to bring this particular question and subject up again without it being weird... Not that he cared what Naruto thought about him, of course.<p>

But, why? Why was it that Naruto was trying so hard to please Uzumaki? Minato pursed his lips into a thin white line broodingly, raptly studying the slumbering teen alongside to him with careful deliberation as though he would somehow find the answer if he stared hard enough. What was it…? What was it that he saw in her… that he didn't see in him?

Catching himself, his eyes widened at the turn his thoughts had taken. Visibly shaken, he stood up abruptly from his sitting position; heart feeling like it had stopped for a second. He swiftly tore his sharp gaze away from the slumbering form supported against the wall and pinned it against the cold, dark grey concrete floor beneath him. His hands clenched unconsciously as he tried to sort out his confusing thoughts and strange emotions awhirl in him.

_What am I thinking?_ The young prodigy pressed his right palm against his heart, a perplexed frown marring his handsome features. His heartbeat was faster than normal. His thoughts were running rampant in his head and he vainly tried to rein them in, struggling to evaluate each one to analyze it further. Habitually, he began to pace, unable to stay still.

So what if Naruto wanted to please this girl? It's not like it was any of his business. His hand hovered above his chest again, pausing mid-step.

Why did it feel like someone was squeezing his heart almost painfully? He scowled and shook his head to alleviate the thought, dismissing it.

Dropping his hand to his side, the seventeen-year-old tilted his head back, taking in a deep calming breath as he stared distractedly up at the black sky which glittered with an endless river of twinkling stars.

Absently-mindedly, he vaguely recalled a particular book he came across that described the night time sky as the most enchanting view to be had. Yes, although he appreciated the scintillating veil of nightfall, he disagreed with the statement. He much preferred the day. Especially days in which the radiant skies was a vivid, incandescent azure blue… glittering cheekily up at him.

The ANBU captain blinked profusely, startled as his mental image of the perfect blue sky morphed into the familiar oriental-blue shaded gaze which belonged to Naruto alone. He spun on his heel to ogle contemplatively at sleeping jounin that had invaded his thoughts.

He had psychologically linked the spectrum blue of the very skies themselves to the exact same shade of Naruto's eyes. Had he been around the other blonde so much that he could actually make this definite connection? Was he actually able to describe the colour of his eyes in … an almost poetic manner? A feeling of agitation stirred within him – he was acting strange. Even to himself, he sounded stupid. _Naruto's eyes are like the colour of the summer skies. _Ugh. He sounded _so_ lame. He hid his suddenly hot face within the confines of his cool hands and groaned, mortified just thinking about it despite the fact that it was only him alone that was privy to his thoughts.

Fighting the urge to bang his head against something solid as it would serve no real purpose; he did the next best thing and let out an aggravated sound, profusely ruffling his hair with both hands in frustration at being unable to understand his own thoughts. The rattled, fair-haired teen huffed and walked over to the edge of the building, gripping the metal railings intensely to ground himself.

To see the normally straight-laced captain so torn, confused and frustrated and finally coming undone would've been a sight to others, and he was grateful that there was no one around to witness his mini breakdown.

A shuffle of cloth made him turn precipitously, ever vigilant, hand hovering over to the side where he kept his kunai.

It was just Naruto, shifting in his sleep.

The jounin started to tilt at the side…

Minato hurriedly pushed off from the balustrade and was by the other teen's side within a second, catching him just before the slender shinobi's body leaned too far to the left and hit the ground.

The ANBU prodigy released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he settled himself back into his original spot, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, the right side of his body supporting the smaller teen.

Minato's sapphire eyes drank in the calm, sleeping face of his companion, insentiently burning the image into his memories. Time seemed to slow down.

He was surprised to realize that he didn't mind if time just stopped now. Why? He didn't know. He just accepted the fact that he wouldn't mind if it did.

The younger blonde shifted closer, shying away from the cold bite of the night time wind and slippinh closer to the nearest source of heat. Slowly, his head found a comfortable position against Minato's shoulder. A slight twist of his head ensured that he was tucked under the side of the young captain's neck. Minato completely froze and held his breath, unsure of what to do. Seconds ticked by, but it felt like minutes. When Naruto didn't even twitch, he started to breath normally again.

A slight, embarrassed blush started to crawl up the ANBU's face at the odd position that he had found himself in. Despite that, he didn't pull away even though the other shinobi's breath was ghosting over his neck, tickling him and sending shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

The ex-student of the famed toad sannin stayed still, feeling calm and rather content for the first time in a long time. Perhaps having that mini-break down had calmed his nerves?

"Aw, look at them, like two peas in a pod." Minato's ears pricked up at the familiar voice. Riza.

"Makes my teeth hurt at the sweetness." Takase, his vice-captain.

He scowled lightly at his ANBU team that was gathered at the side of the building, knowing without a doubt that they were watching both himself and Naruto behind the white animal masks rather speculatively. Tendrils of irritation nudged at him. They were interrupting.

But... interrupting what, exactly? He brushed away the thought, deciding to mull over it later. "What are you doing here?" He softly asked his team. He was meticulous in nimbly slipping out from the other teen, refusing to wake the other shinobi up after he had finally succumbed to what seemed to be a fitful rest. He carefully adjusted Naruto so that he was leaning properly against the wall before standing to face his team, his frame hiding Naruto from their view.

"We've got sentry duty today, taichou, if it slipped your mind." His vice-captain reminded him patiently from atop his position at the edge of the building's roof.

Sentry duty?

Shame rose in him as he become conscious of the fact that his duties had practically taken a back seat in his mind whilst he had kept Naruto company. He glanced at the object of his thoughts, turning his head behind him. Gazing down at the prone form of the jounin, the ANBU captain was unable to fathom how time could've flown by so quickly without his awareness. "I'll meet you the gate." He informed them, shedding his cloak and crouching down, gently wrapping it around the sleeping jounin with care, tucking the sides behind the other blonde in order to ward off as much of the cold as was possible.

"Do you think Namikaze-taichou's molesting Naruto under that cloak?"

A vein popped up on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>Minato, who is currently blind to his own feelings, is still trying to understand what the f is happening and why he acts so different around Naruto. I might end up re-writing this scene for the actual fic, though. I feel as though I just couldn't capture his confusion enough...

You can request a particular cut scene, and _if_ I have one fitting your request, I may put it up.

Let me know if you desire more MinaNaru :)


End file.
